The Kiss of the Night
by 4ever- Tenten10
Summary: Korra and Mako are about to go into Equalist territory to save Bolin, but Mako wants to say a little something to Korra before they enter. For all he knows, they may never see each other again.
1. Korra: Impulse

"I love you." He says.

What am I supposed say back? I know I feel the same about him and I knew he liked me, but I never thought he'd verbalize it so suddenly. He definitely threw me into a loop. Should I do anything? Nothing? I'm not sure. We're about to go into enemy territory and we'll never know who'll come back alive. This may be my last time ever seeing him again. So I do the unthinkable: I lean in to kiss him.

Our lips make contact. Out of shock, his eyes widen and he moves backwards, but just briefly before he leans into it. His lips have a blazing hot warmth to them, but I'm not caught off guard too much. After all, he _is_ a firebender.

Only seconds pass and we both lean back at the same time, which ends the kiss. We stare into each other's eyes for a long time and neither of us is willing to be the first to let go of the other. I'm the first to break the long silence.

"I promise we'll find your brother and bring him back safely."

"I hope so." He replies with remorse.

We hug for a minute and then walk into the Equalist's HQ- ready for anything.


	2. Mako: Impulse

We had gone through nearly every part of the city before we found out where an entrance to the Equalist's HQ was located. It was in the old malt shop near the bridge at the corner of 48th and Sato Road. It still had its tacky sign with the words _Savory Sweets_ in pale yellow and lime green that was written in child-like, almost unreadable, handwriting.

"This is the place." I said.

Korra nodded, "It seems like it."

"Naga won't be able to go in there."

"I know."

We slide off of Naga. I noted her glum expression and I felt bad for her because Naga was her best friend and comrade. Korra lifted one of Naga's ears and whispered something into it. Naga whimpered.

"It's okay, girl. I'll be back."

Korra and Naga exchanged a silent agreement, and then Naga took off. Alone together on the bridge and 80 yards from the entrance, we silently made our way to the building. I began to prepare my mind for battle. I was ready for whoever was inside. After we dealt with them, they would want to think twice before ever messing with my brother or any of us again. I took a quick glance at Korra from the corner of my eye. Suddenly, a thought started whirling in my mind. It stopped me dead in my tracks. Should I tell her now? What will she think? Does it matter if I may not see her again?

I tried to shake it off and keep moving, but I couldn't. I knew what I had to do. I stopped before we stepped off of the bridge.

"Everything alright Mako?"

I turned my body to face her. I could see the concern in her eyes. I wanted to make everything that was going on better and I knew this was going to bring us a step closer to it.

I stared into her blue eyes.

"Korra?" I said, almost hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied, with both a concern and curious tone.

I had a hard time keeping my composure, so I took a deep breath and I finally said it, "I love you."

Her eyes widened. I held my breath and further attempted to keep my cool, but my face must have been very readable. Time was ticking and she still didn't respond as her sky blue eyes were frozen in the same position. Should I have said it? Maybe I- but then,_ it_ happened. She kissed me.

I was thrown back for a moment. That was the last thing I would've expected from her. I'm not sure how long it took for me to get out of my shock, but at some point I finally embraced the kiss. Her lips were soft like butter and the kiss felt so natural. I knew from that point that that kiss wasn't meant for the ending, but was only the beginning. It gave me even more hope that we'd make it through. We eventually leaned off of each other. I gazed into her eyes and they were so beautiful.

We were still holding each other's hands, but for a second my eyes turned to the old malt shop. Bolin. My face dropped a bit, but I looked back into her eyes. Korra could tell I was thinking about my brother.

"I promise. We'll find your brother and bring him back safely."

I nodded my head and said, "I hope so."

We hugged. It reassured me for a 2nd time: Korra was going to be by my side and we were going to get out alive and with Bolin.

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"

I hear a yell that traveling down the hallway. It sounds like Bolin's. The yell brings me back up to the present. I sit up and notice Korra is fighting a vast amount of Equalists.

A million questions begin to whirl in my mind:

Why am I lying down instead of helping Korra? Are we inside Equalist HQ? Why did Bolin yell? What are they doing to him?! Was the kiss real or was it just a figment of my imagination?

I move and feel something somewhat sticky on my hand- what's this? I draw my hand under the dim light next to me. Blood. Who's? As if my body is answering, a spasm of sharp pain shoots from the left side of my chest. I draw my eyes to where the pain is located. There is blood oozing down my chest and some of it is even starting to dry. That is when I realize I am feeling very lightheaded. What happened? And how long was I out?

Korra notices me and her anxious expression just barely shifts to relief.

"Mako! You're okay! You have to help Bolin! They're electrocuting him and he might not make it!"


End file.
